we still don't care
by 1knowr1ght
Summary: when mori drops out of ouran and moves into haruhi's building, what would the host club do to get near them, when he wants nothing to do with them? what is his girlfriends past with the zuka club? and why didn't mori say he can play the bass guitar? mori/oc some fluff, some smut but not alot. includes an Ooc mori, smoking and tattoo's, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

we still don't care.

The host club, minus 1, stare down at the peace of paper on table. This letter was sent from the chairman of the school, Yuzuru Suoh, stating that 'Takashi Morinozuka has left the school for unknown circumstances. We do not know if he shall be returning, but for the mean time he shall not be at the host club.' They all turn to the oldest, yet smallest, of the group honey, or Mitskuni Huninozuka, who looked at them "what?" he said in his cute voice "i don't know" they all look at the all-knowing shadow king, Kyoya Ootori, who looked as confused as the rest of them.

"why would Mori-senpai" started Kaoru, one of the twins, "leave the school and not tell anyone" continued Hikaru, the other twin, "including honey-senpai" they finished pointing to said cake loving, marshal-arts master.

Tamaki looks toward Kyoya "can you find out why?" he asks. Kyoya sigh's "i'll do my best"

-with Takashi-

"takashi, can you help me with this box?" asks takashi's girlfriend of 2 years. This girl is 5"1, blonde with black, neon blue and green in her hair, a medium sized chest and stormy grey/light blue eyes. Her arms are covered in random tattoo's. Her name is Emi Obuchi, lead singer of the band 'Angst Of The Stabbing'.

Her boyfriend, takashi, turns to her, smiling. "sure, where do you want it?" he asks, and heads towards the place she points toward. "just set it on the floor, i'll empty it later" she states, bringing through a smaller, lighter box.

"ugh, we need some cigarettes, i'll go to the store, anything else you want?" Emi asks, takashi looks at the fridge, then back at her "some soda, we'll do the full shop tomorrow" he reply's. Emi smiles and nod's "ok, be back in a bit" she says, pulling on one of takashi's hoodies, picking up her keys, wallet and phone, and heads out to the store.

-with Kyoya and the other hosts-

"found you" Kyoya states as he finds takashi morinozuka's new address, right next to Haruhi and her father, with a women. "Tamaki, do you still want to know what happened to Mori-senpai?" he asks the idiot host club's king, who gives him an enthusiastic nod, rounding up all the members to know what happened to the former host club member.

"Mori-senpai has moved into haruhi's building, with who happens to be his girlfriend of 2 years." he says, "her name is Emi Obuchi, she is the lead singer of a band called 'Angst Of The Stabbing', where as Mori-senpai plays bass guitar." as he says this he brings up a picture of Emi with her tattoo's showing and Mori with his on show as well, both smoking.

"i didn't know that Mori-senpai smokes" states Haruhi, while 4 members went into slight shock, "wait, I heard that we got new people moving into apartment 2d, but I didn't know it would be Mori-senpai"

"i have a brilliant idea, men" Tamaki shouts, "lets go visit takashi and his girlfriend, Emi!" Haruhi looks at him, worried that he might want to see his dad as well, the twins on the other hand look excited to see haruhi's building and mori-senpai's new girlfriend, "so, when we going?" ask's the twins simultaneously, while Haruhi say's quietly in the back ground "kill me"

Tamaki looks at Kyoya, silently asking when. Kyoya looks up at them all, pushing up his glasses, out of habit, "well, we could go tomorrow, considering it's friday" he looks back toward Haruhi, "if thats ok with you" he asks, more like states in haruhi's opinion. "sure, as long as you guys don't wanna go into my apartment, then i'm fine." she kindly puts into words.

"then it's settled, we are going to see Mori-senpai tomorrow!" exclaim's a determined Tamaki.

-the next day-

"well here we are, where is mori-senpai's ho-" says Tamaki who stops mid-sentence when a shirtless takashi and an Emi with only one of takashi's shirts on, steps outside while lighting a cigarette each. When they noticed the fancy cars outside, Emi turned to her boyfriend and started to speak, probably asking if he knew them. When he nods she turns around looking at the hosts who are shocked, to say the least.

They stayed that way till they put out there cigarettes and head back inside. The hosts look at each other and start to climb the steps when Haruhi stepped out her apartment. "hey guys, had a nice morning?" she asks being polite. "my dearest daughter, we have had a fantastic morning, how are you? Have you slept well? Did you eat breakfast?..." and Tamaki started rambling on like that till they heard the squeak of a door opening, revealing Mori dressed in an ' Angst Of The Stabbing' black t-shirt, dark grey jeans and black converse.

"please keep it down we are trying to have some peace" he says, shocking everyone thats in the host club by saying those words. "h-hey Mori-senpai, how you been?" asks tamaki. Mori doesn't answer, he just looks behind him asking "ready to go Emi?"

they hear a 'sure, lets go' and some key's. Mori steps to the side to let Emi out. Once she's out, the host club see she is wearing the same thing as mori-senpai, he shuts and locks the door with his own keys. They walk down the steps and head in the direction on the tattoo parlour.

Once the host club realise where mori-senpai went, they all headed off after them. When they get to the tattoo parlour they see Mori and Emi getting the same tattoo, which is '我々はまだ気にしない' which translates to 'we still don't care'. The host club wait outside, until the couple come out and they head towards the supermarket.

As the host club continue to try and get there attention, they realise that mori-senpai is purposely ignoring them, and so is his girlfriend. When the couple get back home, they see 3 women they wished to never see.

The zuka club

right at mori's and emi's door, and they do not look impressed to see them at there door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emi saw the zuka club on her door step, she was furious. She told them to stay away from her, especially Benio. Lets explain something here. Benio is emi's 'little sister' by 6 months, her mom married benio's dad, and when benio took over the zuka club benio wanted Emi to join because of her voice, but Emi always refused, she didn't like the idea of being in a club in the first place.

"ah, my dear sister Emi, how are you this fine day?" Benio asked the furious woman. "get out, benio..." Emi said deadly calm, takashi lit a cigarette and held it to Emi offering it to her, and she accepted it as kindly as posable.

"but why my dear sister? What have I done to you?" benio asks gracefully, Emi and takashi give a creepy, dark chuckle, "I'll tell you what you did to me..."she says getting angrier by the second, "YOU TOKE MY MOTHER FROM ME!" she screams at benio, "now, stay the hell away from me" she says finishing of the cigarette and going inside with takashi following closely behind.

Benio looks shocked to say the least, seeing one of the host club members with her sister. "lady benibara are you ok?" Chizuru asks, "yes, i'll be fine, but why is one of the host club with my sister?" benio asks thoughtfully.

At that point in time the host club walked up to the building, ready to confront the 2 people who have been ignoring them all day. "whats the zuka club," starts one twin, "doing here?" finishes the other. "maybe Emi-chan joined them" honey suggests, "actually, benio and emi are siblings" the all-knowing Kyoya states.

"WHAT?" the host club shout in disbelief, "it's true, my dear sister hates me and I don't know why," benio reply's to the question that had been shouted, "but what I want to know is why one of your members is with my little sister?" benio asks, with a lie in the end, "it says here miss. Amakusa that you are the younger one by 6 months" states Kyoya reading the files he has in his black book.

The door to takashi's apartment opens and the 2 clubs see Mori and Emi walking out with 2 guitar cases and a bag, they lock the door and head towards the garage. When the garage door opens they see a black car, when the two get in the car the 2 clubs get in their respected cars and follow them all the way back to ouran academy.

When they all get out their cars, both clubs follow the 2 towards the chairman's office, where they disappear behind the door, the 2 clubs hear muttering and a group, including Emi, takashi and the chairman, emerge.

"thank you, for agreeing to play here at our beloved academy on monday" says the chairman, "no problem, suoh-senpai," says emi. "now we all have to get going, we'll see you on monday." the group shake his hand and leave. "why would emi come here of all places?" asks benio. "that we'll have to find out..." says kyoya


End file.
